<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and some dessert... by LilithFeminaPrima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081299">Dinner and some dessert...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima'>LilithFeminaPrima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith's girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it's just a backdrop, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lowkey squirting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Porn with Feelings, SOFT BITCHES, Scratching, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strap-Ons, True Love, Trust, okay some plot, rough sex (kinda), they're in love okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had kept teasing you throughout dinner, running her foot up and down your leg, even moving up to your inner thighs, before going back down again. You couldn't stop quiet gasps from escaping your lips. She gave you a warning look and leaned in to whisper in your ear. </p><p>"You don't want to attract any unwanted looks, do you? So be a good girl and keep quiet for me." "</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>In which Lilith and the reader go out for dinner before going home to have some fun...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lilith's girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and some dessert...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were coming home from a wonderful dinner out with Lilith. Home, you thought to yourself. You'd never felt at home before, not anywhere. But Lilith was your home now, no matter where you found yourself, as long as she was with you, you were home. </p><p>She had kept teasing you throughout dinner, running her foot up and down your leg, even moving up to your inner thighs, before going back down again. You couldn't stop quiet gasps from escaping your lips. She gave you a warning look and leaned in to whisper in your ear. </p><p>"You don't want to attract any unwanted looks, do you? So be a good girl and keep quiet for me."</p><p>You groaned lightly, frustrated.</p><p>When you ordered desert, you were so desperate to get out of there you practically inhaled it. But Lilith took her time, taking the tiniest bites of her lemon tart while looking you straight in the eye. It was absolute torture. You couldn't help the fidgeting of your fingers, shifting in your seat and crossing and uncrossing your legs, painfully aware of the wetness already building between them.</p><p>As soon as she finished, you quickly motioned for the waiter to bring you the bill. Lilith smirked at your hurry, and you automatically rolled your eyes.</p><p>As soon as you walked out, Lilith said, voice low, filled with lust.</p><p>"You were so good in there, keeping quiet for me. I saw you moving around your seat, trying to rub yourself. Don't worry, as soon as we get home, I'll fuck you hard. Just like you like it. But I might have to punish you first."</p><p>You barely managed to hold back a moan. You didn't want her to notice how easily affected you were by her words.</p><p>She unlocked the car, getting into the driver's seat as you walked around to get into the passenger's side. You purposefully let your dress hike up your thigh, gliding your hand up slowly. She glanced briefly, but you noticed, watching her every move. </p><p>Once you got on the road, you kept seductively running your hand up and down your thigh and saw her giving what she thought were discreet sideways glances. You started going higher, teasing yourself over your panties, letting out a soft moan. She couldn't suppress a small groan hearing that. She reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand away and you huffed. </p><p>"Don't do that."</p><p>She said, her voice sounding quite aroused.</p><p>You felt too hot in the car and rolled down the window to breathe in some fresh air. But you couldn't stop yourself from doing it again.</p><p>"I said stop."</p><p>She said sternly and immobilized both your hands with her magic, one of them still pressed against your now drenched center. You were aching for some friction, any kind of friction. You tried grinding your hips against your hand but realised you were now completely unable to move. It was absolute torture. You whined, tears of frustration gathering in your eyes. You felt so weak and desperate, and you hated that. </p><p>"Don't worry baby, we're home soon, and I'll be keeping my promise."</p><p>Once you arrived, you ran to the door as soon as your lover had released you, throwing your coat onto the hanger. When Lilith got in, closing the door behind her, eyes burning with desire, you felt your legs turn to jelly. </p><p>You lunged forward, crashing your lips with hers and grabbing her ass, squeezing hard. She moaned into the kiss and dragged her teeth along the column of your neck.</p><p>"Bite me."</p><p>She seemed surprised but did it anyway.</p><p>You gasped, letting the pain gallop along your nerves.</p><p>You kissed again passionately, moving towards the bedroom, lips never parting. You suddenly stopped in the hallway, and the demoness pinned you against the nearest wall. You shrieked in surprise and moaned when you felt her spreading your legs with her own and pushing her thigh up against your center. You began grinding down on it almost instantly. You've been aroused for the better part of the last two hours, happy to finally get something, anything.</p><p>"Lily..." </p><p>You breathed out.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Mmh- if you don't stop I might just take you right here, against the wall…"</p><p>"Okay. We might have to do that another time though."</p><p>"Yes…" </p><p>You managed to whisper shakily.</p><p>As soon as you entered the bedroom, she threw you on the bed, jumped on top of you, and ripped off your dress.</p><p>"Hey! I liked that one!"</p><p>"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'll buy you a new one."</p><p>"Hmm, fine."</p><p>She smirked and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. She attacked your neck, leaving small bruises in her wake, biting down every so often. You moaned desperately, involuntarily bucking your hips against her.</p><p>"Ah-ah. Don't do that. I'll give you what you need when you deserve it."</p><p>You groaned in frustration but obeyed. </p><p>She quickly got out of her dress and threw it aside. She straddled your hips, studying your face.</p><p>"My beautiful girl." </p><p>She said, her blue eyes filled with love.</p><p>You were looking up at her, unable to keep your eyes off her chest, her perfect breasts still imprisoned in her burgundy lace bra. She noticed and teased.</p><p>"See something you like?"</p><p>"Yes, something I like very much."</p><p>"Would you like to see more of it babygirl?"</p><p>You whined at her last word and nodded.</p><p>"Yes, yes please."</p><p>She slowly reached around to unclasp her bra, seductively letting the straps slide down her arms. Your eyes were flitting between her eyes and her chest, and she finally let the garment fall onto your stomach. You reached forward, softly caressing her already hardened nipples. She sighed in pleasure and threw her head back. You then leaned forward, unable to resist sucking at the perky buds. You took one in your mouth, circling it with your tongue while pinching the other one. She moaned loudly and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of your head, holding you firmly in place, as if you might go anywhere. You licked up her sternum, drawing a heart with your tongue as she had once done to you. She smiled and whispered.</p><p>"I love you too." </p><p>You suddenly grabbed hold of her waist and flipped her over now sitting on top of her. She laughed in surprise. </p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>You happily did, instantly deepening it. She took your bottom lip between her teeth and pulled at it. She threw her arms around your neck, pulling you down as close as possible. When she let go, you started slowly kissing your way down to her feet. You licked up her leg before pulling her panties down with your teeth. She lifted her hips to help you slide them down and off. </p><p>You looked down at the glistening flesh in front of you, covered with a soft patch of dark curls.</p><p>"Gods Lilith, you're soaked…" </p><p>You said, voice low, heavy with arousal. </p><p>"Hmm, how could I not be? You ruined my panties the moment you grabbed my ass and kissed me."</p><p>"Is that so?" </p><p>She nodded, an adorable, shy expression on her face. You've never seen her like this, and your heart swelled with more love for the woman. You somehow loved her more and more every day.</p><p>You teased around her center with your tongue for a while, trying to get back at her. Suddenly, she grabbed your head and pulled you back up towards her face.</p><p>“Baby, I love where this is going, but I want to take care of you first.”</p><p>“Lilith...you never let me…”</p><p>She pressed two fingers over your lips, silencing you.</p><p>“Shh, I will, but please let me.”</p><p>You hummed, and took her fingers in your mouth, sucking on them hard. She moaned at the feeling and picture.</p><p>“Pull off your panties.”</p><p>So you did, getting off her to swiftly pull them off before resuming your position.</p><p>“Suck. I want to fuck you.”</p><p>She commanded, pressing her fingers back into your mouth. You happily obliged, moaning around her fingers and she gave you an approving look.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>You whimpered at the praise. She knew how much that turned you on.</p><p>She pulled her fingers out, a string of spit following them down onto your chin and chest.</p><p>“Oh, baby...you look like a whore, all wet above and below…”</p><p>You moaned before retorting in a low voice, surprising yourself at the depth of it.</p><p>“I may be a whore, but I’m your whore.”</p><p>She growled possessively.</p><p>“Mine, all mine.”</p><p>“Yours.”</p><p>You whispered.</p><p>She wasted no time lowering her arm, cupping you with her wet hand and you moaned instantly at the contact, involuntarily grinding down into her palm.</p><p>She gave you a disapproving look, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Did I say you could do that? You dirty girl.”</p><p>You huffed in frustration but stopped nonetheless.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Without warning she entered you with two fingers, as deep as they would go, the heel of her hand pressing firmly against your clit. You had to use all of your willpower not to start fucking yourself on her fingers, knowing she would stop and pull out if you did.</p><p>Slowly, achingly slowly, she started thrusting into you and you threw your head back.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this, trying so hard not to fuck yourself on my fingers like a slut. Such a good girl, my good girl.”</p><p>Did she just read my mind? You thought to yourself while keeping your focus on staying as still as possible.</p><p>She started to increase her pace and you sighed in relief. She curled her fingers with each thrust, hitting your g-spot in just the right way.</p><p>“Lilith...I-”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Please, my clit...I need you…please touch me…”</p><p>“Oh no baby, I’m supposed to be punishing you for your misbehavior remember? And I don’t think this is much of a punishment at all, is it? I’m being nice, wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>You moaned, imagining what receiving a real punishment from her would feel like. But perhaps another time…</p><p>“Yess, yes you’re being so good to me…”</p><p>She hummed and kept thrusting, fast and deep, and you couldn’t stop yourself from rocking your hips. Thankfully, she didn’t scold you or make you stop, so you continued, taking all the pleasure you could get.</p><p>Contradicting her earlier words, she brought her thumb up to your clit, rubbing it in firm, tight circles, while observing the change in your expression. You gasped in surprise, not expecting it, a low moan escaping the back of your throat.</p><p>It didn’t take you long to start feeling that pleasant burn building inside you. You were panting now, focused on reaching your climax.</p><p>She leaned up, bit your throat, and whispered.</p><p>“Come for me, my good girl, my whore.”</p><p>She made you feel dirty, in the best possible way. You let out a guttural scream, contracting around her fingers. She kept at it, helping you through your orgasm, before slowing down her movements at the same rate your breathing did.</p><p>Once you came down from your high, she pulled her fingers out. You whined at the loss, feeling somewhat empty now. But all that was forgotten because of what she did next.</p><p>She sensually took her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. You moaned at the sight.</p><p>“Mmh, delicious…”</p><p>You lunged forward, kissing her hungrily, tasting yourself for the first time, on her lips. You both moaned at the taste and feeling.</p><p>“My turn now.”</p><p>You said lowly through a devious smirk, and you saw the heat rising in her cheeks. You spun her around, pulling her on top of you.</p><p>“Lily?”</p><p>“Yes dear, what do you have in mind for me?”</p><p>You pretended to think for a few seconds as if this wasn’t something you had dreamed of doing for months.</p><p>“Sit on my face.”</p><p>She let out a moan, and you noticed she didn’t want to seem overenthusiastic at the idea.</p><p>“But, what if you can’t breath?”</p><p>“I’ll slap your thigh.”</p><p>You said, swatting the demoness to demonstrate. She gasped in surprise and nodded, somewhat reassured.</p><p>You laid your head back on the mattress, looking at her expectantly, feeling arousal coiling within you once more.</p><p>She scooted forward, up to your face. You looked at her with such intense desire and hunger that she didn’t seem to hesitate anymore. She placed herself just above you, and you could both see and smell her arousal, your excitement heightening your senses.</p><p>She lowered herself slowly, carefully, but you simply couldn’t wait, so you leaned up slightly and licked at her entrance. She let out a moan of surprise at the contact and felt she could safely lower herself further down onto your mouth.</p><p>You started eating her out like a woman starved as if the only thing capable of satiating you was Lilith. She let out a string of loud moans.</p><p>“Yesss, that’s so good. You’re s-so good to me babygirl, such a good girl.”</p><p>You moan into her, letting the praise wash over you.</p><p>When she looked down at you, you stared right into her eyes, her pupils blown so wide they were barely blue anymore. You reached up to squeeze her breasts, and she let out a sigh that turned into a moan when you pinched both her nipples simultaneously.</p><p>You dipped inside her, moaning at the delicious taste. You fucked her with your tongue while she started to frantically rock against your mouth, your chin, your nose, seeking pleasure however she could.</p><p>You were so turned on at this point, your clit throbbing almost painfully. So you reached under her left thigh, down your body, and started touching yourself, desperately trying to catch up with her, wanting to come at the same time as her.</p><p>You kept massaging her breasts, marvelling at the soft skin you could never get enough of. You licked up her length to latch onto her clit and suck at it like your life depended on it, closing your eyes. She was moaning constantly.</p><p>“Baby, I’m- I’m so close, please just look at me.”</p><p>You opened your eyes and lightly bit her clit at the same time.</p><p>“AAAHHhhh- YESS! FUCK!”</p><p>"AAHh Lilith!"</p><p>You screamed, the sound muffled by her cunt on your mouth.</p><p>She fell forward, catching herself on the headboard, breathing erratic. You lovingly stroked her sides until she calmed.</p><p>“I- I have no words, that was so, so perfect, thank you. And that was so hot, seeing you come with me.”</p><p>“I should be the one thanking you my love, that was the best meal I’ve ever had….”</p><p>She couldn’t contain her laughter at that, and you couldn’t stop yourself from laughing with her. She got off you and plopped herself down next to you, a huge smile gracing her features. She flung her arm over your waist and sighed contentedly.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful in post-orgasm bliss, my Queen.”</p><p>You said while drawing mindless patterns on her stomach and torso. She shivered at you calling her by her newly won title. You didn’t do it often, but you knew how much she appreciated being reminded of her power, but most importantly, of her recently gained freedom, for she’d been used and abused by Lucifer for millennia. She had told you very little about their history. You couldn’t even fathom the suffering she must have gone through and sometimes had horrifying nightmares about it. You always awoke with a start, panting, wondering how much of what you witnessed in your dreams was real, and if things had perhaps even been worse than that for her. She was always there to comfort you until you calmed down, holding you tightly against her chest while stroking your hair softly. You never told her about them, wanting to give her enough time until she would be comfortable to share her painful past with you and give you some clarity because you wanted to know her, all of her. Maybe that time would never come, and you were fine with that too, as long as you got to spend the rest of your life with her. Her raspy but melodious voice pulled you out of your thoughts.</p><p>“Why thank you dear...you should have seen yourself, all flushed and panting while riding my fingers on my lap…Maybe I should fuck you in front of a mirror sometime...”</p><p>She looked at you then and saw that same look in your eyes that you had had when you had discussed the very thing that was going on in your mind right now.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No. Tell me.”</p><p>“It’s just, I want more. I want you. I can’t ever get enough of you!”</p><p>You threw your hands in the air dramatically. She chuckled at your little outburst, smirking devilishly because she was thinking the same thing.</p><p>“Do you...do you want to try…? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to of course but…”</p><p>She started rambling nervously, and you were tempted to let her keep going because of how adorable she was. But you shut her up with a kiss instead. You pressed your forehead against hers, smiling wide, you didn’t want to be the one to suggest this first and couldn’t wait until she eventually would.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I want to. I can’t think of anything I want more right now.”</p><p>You said and kissed her again.</p><p>“Well….I’ll be right back then…”</p><p>She winked and disappeared into the next room. Your heart started beating faster in anticipation, so you took a few deep breaths until she returned.</p><p>When she did, the air got knocked out of your lungs, your throat went dry.</p><p>She stood at the door, posing almost comically, considering she was wearing a big black strapon.</p><p>“So...what do you think?”</p><p>She shifted positions a few times to let you see her from every angle.</p><p>“I think...that if you don’t come here and fuck me right now, I might have to take care of that myself…”</p><p>You said with a teasing tone, slowly guiding your hand down between your legs and gasping when you grazed against your still sensitive clit.</p><p>She growled, her eyes widening and she practically ran to the bed, jumping in front of you. She was quick to pull your hand away and replacing it with her own.</p><p>“This is mine.”</p><p>She rubbed you hard to emphasize her point and you moaned.</p><p>“Are you going to behave babygirl?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’ll do anything you say.”</p><p>“Anything I say huh?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>She leaned down and kissed you, surprisingly softly considering the current mood. You bit her lip, she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers down your side, making you shiver. She grabbed your ass, kneading the flesh roughly and you reflexively bucked your hips. </p><p>“Slow down baby.”</p><p>You grunted, growing impatient, just seeing her like that at the door had been enough to make you embarrassingly wet again. She kissed and bit down your neck, pulling you out of your thoughts. Without preamble, she slid down your body and pressed her tongue flat against you, and you let out a high-pitched whine. She kept at it, letting the pleasure build up before stopping abruptly, making your eyes snap open and look at her in the most offended way. She chuckled playfully.</p><p>“Honey, if I let you come now it will be no fun...I promise it will be worth it.”</p><p>She lightly ran a finger up and down your slippery cunt, testing the waters.</p><p>“And I think we might not be needing any lube after all...You’re practically dripping onto the sheets.”</p><p>You hadn’t realized how true that was until she mentioned it, and you grew slightly embarrassed. </p><p>She laid down on you, her chin resting on your upper stomach. She played with your nipples for a bit, and you purred. </p><p>“Are you ready kitten?”</p><p>You hummed and nodded, but you knew she needed a verbal response.</p><p>“Yes, I’ve never been more ready.”</p><p>“Good. Tell me to stop if I hurt you.”</p><p>“Okay, but I know you won’t.”</p><p>She positioned herself, rubbing the tip of the toy up and down your slit. You moaned loudly, in pleasure but mostly in anticipation of what was to come. </p><p>“Are you ready baby?”</p><p>“Please…”</p><p>She entered you slowly, going halfway in before pulling out and doing it again a few times. You moaned, then let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched sound and she paused. You looked up at her.</p><p>“I’m okay, please don’t stop.”</p><p>She slowly started thrusting again, attentive to your every move, expression, and sound. She was surprised at how easily you seemed to stretch around the toy. Tentatively, she pushed a little deeper. You were so blissfully aroused she barely met any resistance at all, the sound of your now audibly wet cunt making her moan.</p><p>“Aahhh yess, that’s s-so good…”</p><p>You breathed out, quickly adapting to the new sensations, focusing on your breathing. Lilith got barely any stimulation out of this, so she whispered a Latin spell, that would allow the toy to feel like an extension of her body.</p><p>“Can I go…”</p><p>“...faster. Yes, oh God yes, please faster!”</p><p>She pushed in to the hilt, bumping against your clit, and you cried out.</p><p>“Lilith!”</p><p>She smiled. Good, she thought, She’s fine, she’s enjoying this. She took a deep, calming breath before starting to steadily thrust her hips. She quite quickly increased her pace, getting more and more aroused. She loved the sensations she wasn’t particularly used to. Then, she got an idea.</p><p>“Get on all fours. Now.”</p><p>You obeyed immediately, moaning at the implication.</p><p>She got behind you, scratching up and down your back, leaving red streaks behind. She kissed and nipped at your neck, whispering.</p><p>"Is this still okay, do you want me to fuck you hard now babygirl?"</p><p>You moaned desperately.</p><p>"Yes...p-please."</p><p>“Of course. But keep talking. Don’t stop talking.”</p><p>You nodded and she entered you again in one fluid motion, going as deep as the toy could go, her hips slapping against your ass. You both moaned at the sound and sensation.</p><p>She was fucking you deep and fast. This was pleasure of another kind. She moaned softly, the leather of the strap pressing against her neglected clit with each thrust.</p><p>"Tell me, Y/N, how does that feel?"</p><p>"Good. Feels like you're fucking me."</p><p>She chuckled and groaned. She soon leaned slightly, reaching one arm under you to play with your clit, and you cried out.</p><p>"Aahh- yes daddy! That's so good! Ooh f-fuck!"</p><p>You didn't mean to call her that, and as soon as the word had escaped your lips, you worried she would be turned off by it. But you quickly realized she must have loved it because you felt some wetness gushing out of her and dripping down the back of your thighs. You moaned, getting even wetter and more aroused at the feeling.</p><p>She let out a string of louder and louder moans.</p><p>"Are you close babygirl? Is daddy fucking you good?"</p><p>You nodded, moaning at the word coming out of her mouth.</p><p>She suddenly grabbed your shoulders, pulling up upright onto her lap. You whined at the new angle, her cock reaching new depths, and it felt so good.</p><p>"Baby, how do you feel?"</p><p>"Aahh s-so full. You’re so hard for me. Your cock feels so good inside me!"</p><p>She groaned and you felt her twitch inside you.</p><p>"What more do you need? Tell me."</p><p>"Choke me, daddy."</p><p>She growled and pressed her hand around your throat.</p><p>You let out a strained "Yesss…"</p><p>You kept fucking yourself, hitting her clit at each downstroke. She was moaning constantly now.</p><p>"Are you close babygirl? Are you ready to make me come while I'm inside you? You feel so good, tightly wrapped around my cock."</p><p>She choked you harder, cutting all the air from your lungs.</p><p>She reached around and rubbed hard at your clit with her free hand. When she felt you getting close, contracting around the toy, she let go of your throat, and you screamed in pleasure. </p><p>"OOohh daddy yes! FUCK!"</p><p>The evidence of your pleasure spilled out of you, running down her thighs, to her knees. You were shaking, your walls spasming, your clit twitching fast.</p><p>You kept moving your hips to give her some more stimulation and she came soon after you, letting out a deep, almost animalistic growl and you felt her cock throbbing inside you while your inner walls still tightened around it.</p><p>She peppered soft kisses along your neck, letting you both ride out your orgasms until you calmed down, breathing slowing down steadily.</p><p>"You did so well Y/N, I'm so proud of you. Thank you for trusting me. I love you, so much."</p><p>She murmured in your ear. You raised yourself up and off of her, turning around to face her.</p><p>"I love you more Lilith. And I trust you with my life."</p><p>You said before giving her a soft kiss filled with love, both of you tearing up at the sincerity of your words.</p><p>You stayed in comfortable silence for a moment, just looking at each other lovingly before she spoke, a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p>"So...daddy huh?" </p><p>She chuckled softly.</p><p>"Yeah...I'm sorry I didn't mean too, it just came out. I was scared you would hate it."</p><p>"Don't apologize. As I'm sure you noticed, I loved it. And I was honestly quite surprised by how much that turned me on...Feel free to do that again darling."</p><p>You hummed and laid back down, completely spent and satisfied, pulling her down close to you, hugging her tight and she tucked her face in the curve of your neck. You felt her breath tickle your skin, and sighed, happy as ever with the love of your life in your arms.</p><p>You both were so relaxed you fell asleep, with the first witch still laying on top of you, her weight comforting you. </p><p>All is full of love. It's life's most beautiful and sacred thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>